


【蝙超/BS】你凶我

by chickenbowl



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbowl/pseuds/chickenbowl
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 14





	【蝙超/BS】你凶我

昨晚刚从阿卡姆出来，带着酸痛的没有的到休息的肌肉，从蝙蝠洞接过阿福的补给就直接传送去了瞭望塔参加宇宙任务的蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯·韦恩。现在正端着一杯伪装成香槟的干姜水，站在韦恩集团牵头的哥谭孤儿院重建计划晚宴上。

光怪陆离的灯光，嘈杂的集会人员，以各种理由嘴脸上前搭讪的投资人，喋喋不休的记者，每一个都在挑战布鲁斯忍耐的底线。他不得不调动起韦恩集团总裁以及正义联盟顾问双重身份的忍耐力，才能克制住自己站在这里保持微笑。虽然他更想掏出钩抓枪直接荡出宴会大厅，以及让安保人员把眼前的记者轰出去。

不充足的睡眠，与长时间高度紧绷的神经肌肉，让布鲁斯确定自己没有办法作出比面无表情更适合应付记者的表情了，现在他如果带上蝙蝠头罩绝对可以用凶神恶煞形容，能吓哭一小部分翻拍的那种。尤其是在这个孤儿院重建后的资助人酒会上，记者们关心的依旧是布鲁斯的个人绯闻，以及下一任可能的封面女郎。他的那根弦终于在建筑总工程师泰莎女士过来对他表示感谢，而记者们的长枪短拍已经快怼到他脸上时绷断了。

“泰莎女士是令人尊敬的建筑工程师，你们这些记者脑子里竟然只关心我们是否有什么浪漫关系？”布鲁斯怒吼出声

甚至还有大都会的记者千里迢迢收了邀请函过来？不关心孤儿院建设而是询问下一任韦恩女郎。他环视了一圈被自己怒火暂时震惊的记者们，看到了一个穿着打扮土里土气，在之前也用几个无伤大雅的问题采访过他几次，自称是大都会星球日报的记者。

“卡特先生或者什么，真是辛苦你了。怪不得你们报社的普利兹女士能够追踪报道超人，而你现在还得千里迢迢的过来采访我的绯闻。”布鲁斯用眼光上下打量了他一遍，并且发出了轻蔑的笑声。

周围人在农场男孩的脸红无措中哄堂大笑，发泄了些脾气的布鲁斯对泰莎女士耳语了句“失陪”后悠然退场。

在酒店走廊上，布鲁斯捏了捏自己的额头，给秘书发了个短信，叮嘱她安排给星球日报的小记者一个私人专访作为今天协助韦恩总裁脱身的赔礼。

长久以来培养的哥谭记者舆论到是让布鲁斯并不担心会有什么哥谭王子黑脸记者维护女性的新闻见报，足够厚的花花公子滤镜足以把新闻扭曲成布鲁斯韦恩冲冠一怒为红颜。

阿尔弗雷德开车亲自在酒店后门等待他，布鲁斯把座位放平后迅速进入了睡眠状态，毕竟正义联盟总部还有个战后聚餐等着他。建立在韦恩庄园旧址的正义联盟总部让布鲁斯并没有对联盟成员隐瞒自己的身份，但他并没有强制要求每位英雄上报自己的完整身份，毕竟在数次拯救地球的出生入死通力协作面前，这些事情显得微不足道。

今晚他完全可以以各种理由推掉聚餐回湖边别墅休息，而联盟其他人自然也会因为蝙蝠侠一贯阴沉黑暗的脾气而表示理解。布鲁斯喜欢和正义联盟的成员们战后聚会，虽然他永远不会明说，蝙蝠侠确实非常享受这为数不多的虚度光阴的时刻。

披萨、玉米片、香槟、炸鸡、各种牌子的薯片以及扎塔娜带来的奇奇怪怪五颜六色的酒，堆满了休息室的长条桌。分明大家的嬉笑声大过刚才宴会的很多倍，亚瑟还在奇怪的重金属音乐中扭得像条章鱼，布鲁斯却感受到了久违的平静。他摘了头套坐在一边端着真正的香槟昏昏欲睡，戴安娜过来和她打了招呼后也加入了众人之中。超人在和闪电侠赛跑，他真的很为融入了大家，并且收获了友谊的卡尔高兴。

如果不是在回自己房间的路途之中被一脸严肃的超人拦住，布鲁斯简直想感恩上帝给了他如此完美的一天。

光明之子站在他面前一脸严肃，脸颊上有着酒气沾染的潮红，带着质问的语气与若隐若现的酒气。  
“你凶我。”

布鲁斯被这简单的三个字问懵了，他在一瞬间检索了自己已知的所有语言，包括氪星语。而“你凶我”这三个字只有在英文中才具备可以被正常人理解的含义，这不禁让联盟顾问开始怀疑起自己的记忆力。

“我没有…凶你？”布鲁斯真的非常确定他没有在任务中指责超人，也没有在战后短会上批评超人的战损问题。但在一直都伟光正标杆的联盟主席质问下，布鲁斯也难免显得没有底气。

然而超人听到他的回答更加生气了。  
“你有！今天采访的时候！你好凶！还不回答我的问题！”

看起来极端清醒，而实际醉醺醺的卡尔，和布鲁斯越贴越近，甚至布鲁斯不得不伸手扶着他以免钢铁之躯摔倒的时候砸坏总部地板。这给了超人可乘之机，他把钢铁脑袋往布鲁斯肩膀上一放，抬起裹着红靴子的左腿缠上蝙蝠侠的腰，这个动作让布鲁斯不得不在克拉克的屁股上给自己的手找个支撑点，以免他们两个人直接被不安套路出牌的氪星人摔在地上，然而找到了支点的氪星人一点也不领情，他两条腿都缠了上去，成功手脚并用抱在了蝙蝠侠身上。

蝙蝠侠的自救行为明显麻痹了他往常用来思考的大脑。  
“你今天采访我了？？”布鲁斯问道。他的脑子现在才开始转动，推测着联盟主席的另一个身份。而同时他不得不一手扣住超人的腰，另一只手托住超人的屁股来保持站立姿势。

“对啊！你看了那个女人好几眼！还好温柔的她讲话但是你凶我！！”超人嗡声嗡气的声音贴着布鲁斯的西装马甲传过来。

布鲁斯不得托着身上的超人朝着自己的房间走去，很明显他不可能揭掉现在黏在他身上的超人，也不可能放任两个英雄在走廊上拉拉扯扯，并给每一个路过走廊回到自己房间的超级英雄留下心理阴影。

“克拉克？”  
布鲁斯终于想起了那个被他用来脱身的大都会记者，从日常的言谈中布鲁斯多多少少推测出超人应该并非出身城市，虽然他想要查出主席的身份轻而易举，但他更期待着有一天，超人能够和他坦诚相待，普通身份面对面的主席顾问也能成为朋友。

超人在布鲁斯叫起他名字的时候气愤又满意的哼了一声，还用下巴砸了一下他的肩膀。  
“布鲁斯，我是正义联盟主席，我现在…嗯…命令联盟顾问今晚要和我在一起。”

联盟主席已经不满足于整个人抱住布鲁斯，他有些艰难的在蝙蝠先生身上攀爬了两下，还伸出一只手捏着布鲁斯的脸，艰难的扭过来和自己对视。原本就极度疲劳的布鲁斯在克拉克的动作之下一个趔趄。托住超人屁股的那只手不得不再用些力气维持平衡，联盟主席柔软的屁股肉有些不满的在顾问手上磨蹭了两下。

识时务者为俊杰。  
“是是是，我的主席大人。”  
没有人能拒绝光明之子，包括现在这个被缠着快背过气去的黑暗骑士。

布鲁斯从没觉得从休息室到自己房间的路途如此漫长过，尤其在抱着一个缠着自己撒娇不放手又不肯飞的超人的时候。

清脆的房门开启声在此时此刻听起来格外悦耳，进了房间，布鲁斯再次拿出了人类最强意志力，才没能第一时间和超人一起摔在床上，而是先去盥洗室把两个人简单清洗一番，此中艰难不足为外人道也。

等他们一起摔在床上之后，布鲁斯真心实意的一根手指都抬不起来了，一方面是因为他的体力达到了极限，另一方面是钢铁之躯铸成的铜墙铁壁根本不留给他任何移动的余地，他被克拉克整个锁在了怀里，而躺在床上的姿势给了氪星人更大的发挥空间，他把布鲁斯的腿夹在中间，一只手从脖子后面穿过，另一只扣在布鲁斯的腰上。布鲁斯不得不在艰难的忽略夹在两人中间的那个有些鼓胀的部位中进入梦乡。至于之后的缠绕在他们之间的蝙蝠侠有没有凶超人的问题，就留给明天去解决吧，不过专访内容估计要有所调整了。

昨晚谁也没有想起来也没有力气去把窗帘拉上，于是氪星人在第一缕阳光中逐渐恢复了神智。拜超级大脑所赐，克拉克并没有忘记昨晚一丝一毫的细节。包括他对联盟顾问的质问，走廊上的撒娇。

他自己还没想明白的小心思在扎塔娜的魔法鸡尾酒下，连同着自己的另一个身份暴露的一干二净。他紧抱布鲁斯一夜的手臂开始在歉疚下逐渐放松，不过克拉克舍不得完全放开，虽然超人已经和蝙蝠侠共同战斗过数次，知道蝙蝠侠就是哥谭王子布鲁斯后，小记者也借着各种理由接近过韦恩总裁很多次。但如此近距离的，连眼睫毛都数的清的同床共枕，从各种意义上来讲都是第一次。他的氪星心脏像小时候玛莎第一次带他起坐过山车，失速的跳动起来，当时疯玩了一整天的克拉克趴在乔纳森的背上睡着了，好像半梦半醒之间克拉克还缠着乔纳森让他保证再一次带自己来玩。他一点也不想放开布鲁斯。

布鲁斯晚上睡得并不算好，更何况他一向警觉的神经在克拉克手臂力道放松的那一刻，就已经彻底清醒了过来。

克拉克还没想好要对难得一见的温顺的在睡眠中的蝙蝠侠做些什么的时候，就看见布鲁斯艰难扭动了一下脖子皱了皱眉头好像要醒过来了。他心虚的立刻闭上眼睛装睡。

布鲁斯眯着眼睛适应了一会大清早有些刺眼的光线后，扭头看向了旁边紧张的睫毛都在颤抖明显在装睡的氪星人。

“克拉克，我知道你醒了。”

不，我没醒。超人在内心回答道，并且暗自重新收紧了手臂以及腿部力量。用实际行动向世界第一侦探证明自己真的没睡醒。

布鲁斯原本以为能够在背后为高高在上的神之子提供后援是他所能做的最大限度，而现在他不得不承认在刺眼的晨光中，有什么东西在他们之间生根发芽。破土而出的喜悦与期待包围了布鲁斯，他轻轻的叹了口气，艰难的把自己的手臂从并没有克拉克刻意搂紧的手臂中抽出来。

装睡的克拉克鼻子一酸，决定装睡到底在布鲁斯走出房间后再起床，然后把超人的失控归结于喝酒喝太多，必要时刻还要给联盟顾问上交一份检讨，然后坚定的承认说发生了什么自己都不记得了，以蝙蝠侠的宽宏大量程度，应该还能允许他们世界最佳搭档的称号存在。

不过出乎意料的是，布鲁斯并没有像想象中的那样抽身走人，而是伸手拉了拉盖在两人身上的被子，然后把僵硬的钢铁之躯往自己怀里带了带。

克拉克过了一会才反应过来，于是他重新抽出手臂搂住布鲁斯的腰，埋进他怀里。

正义联盟的主席与顾问相拥而眠，沉沉睡去。

——END——


End file.
